qmuanntfandomcom-20200213-history
CID (TV series)
CID is an Indian police procedural television series about Maharashtra and Mumbai's Crime Investigation Department, created by B. P. Singh for Sony Entertainment Television India. The series stars Shivaji Satam as ACP Pradyuman, Aditya Srivastava and Dayanand Shetty as Senior Inspectors Abhijeet and Daya, Dinesh Phadnis as Inspector Fredricks and Narendra Gupta as Dr. Salunkhe. The location of the series is set in Mumbai, Maharashtra, India. The series premiered on 21 January 1998 and is the longest running television series in India, no info about the end of the series. The series aired its 500th episode on 26 January 2008; 1,000th episode on 27 September 2013 and 1,500th episode on 25 February 2018. The show also re-runs on Sony's sister channel Sony Pal. On 27 October 2018, the show entered what was supposed to be a three-month hiatus. Plot The series is an investigative series consisting of criminal cases that are solved by the Crime Investigation Department. ACP Pradyuman (Shivaji Satam), Senior Inspectors Abhijeet and Daya (Aditya Shrivastav and Dayanand Shetty) and Inspector Fredricks (Dinesh Phadnis) are an elite quadro of officers, who pursue criminals through detailed investigation along with their Sub-Inspectors Purvi and Pankaj (Ansha Sayed and Ajay Nagrath) and also seek the help of professional forensic experts Dr. Salunkhe and Assistant Dr. Tarika (Narendra Gupta and Shraddha Musale) to solve high-profile cases. Cast Main * Shivaji Satam as ACP Pradyuman (1998–2018) * Aditya Srivastava as Senior Inspector Abhijeet (1999–2018) * Dayanand Shetty as Senior Inspector Daya (1998–2018) * Dinesh Phadnis as Inspector Fredricks "Freddy" (1998–2018) * Ansha Sayed as Sub-Inspector Purvi (2011–2018) * Ajay Nagrath as Sub-Inspector Pankaj (2012–2018) * Narendra Gupta as Dr. Salunke (1998-2002, 2007–2018) * Shraddha Musale as Assistant Dr. Tarika (2007–2018) Recurring * Dhananjay Mandrekar as Inspector Sudhakar (1998–2005) * Ashwini Kalsekar as Inspector Asha (1998–2004) * Ashutosh Gowarikar as Inspector Virendra (1998–1999) * Sanjay Shemkalyanee as Sub-Inspector Desai (1998) * Pranav Verma as Sub-Inspector Shinde (1998) * Afshan Khan as Sub-Inspector Mridula (1998) * Tushar Dalvi as Inspector Jayant (1999) * Shweta Kawatra as Dr. Niyati Pradhan (2003, 2005–2007) * Mandeep Bhandar as Dr. Vrinda Wagle (2003–2004) * Mona Ambegaonkar as Dr. Anjalika Deshmukh (2004–2005) * Manav Gohil as Sub-Inspector Daksh (2004–2005) * Smita Bansal as Sub-Inspector Aditi (2004–2005) * Kavita Kaushik as Sub-Inspector Anushka (2005–2006) * Sai Deodhar as Sub-Inspector Priyanka (2005) * Rajeev Khandelwal as ACP Prithviraj (2005) * Vivek V. Mashru as Sub-Inspector Vivek (2006–2012) * Alka Verma as Sub-Inspector Muskaan (2006–2007) * Amar Upadhyay as Inspector Rishi (2006) * Priya Wal as Dr. Nyla Rajyadhaksha (2006–2007) * Parinita Seth as Sub-Inspector Kaveri (2008) * Jimmy Kunal Nanda as Sub-Inspector Lavanya (2008–2009) * Megha Gupta as Sub-Inspector Devyana (2007–2008) * Vaishnavi Dhanraj as Sub-Inspector Tasha (2009–2010) * Hrishikesh Pandey as Inspector Sachin (2010–2016) * Jasveer Kaur as Sub-Inspector Kajal (2010–2012) * Manini Mishra as Dr. Sonali Barwe (2010–2011) * Abhay Shukla as Sub-Inspector Nikhil (2011–2016) * Vikas Kumar as Senior Inspector Rajat (2012–2013) * Vineet Kumar as Sub-Inspector Vineet (2012–2013) * Neha Gadoria as Trainee Inspector Roma (2012) * Tanya Abrol as Sub-Inspector Jaywanti Shinde (2014–2016) * Jagjit Athwal as Sub-Inspector Vansh (2014–2016) * Vikas Salgotra as Sub-Inspector Mayur (2014–2016) * Pooja Khatri as Sub-Inspector Ishita (2014–2016) * Amaani Satrala as Sub-Inspector Divya (2014–2015) * Ankur Sharma Kabir as Sub-Inspector Karan (2014–2015) * Maninder Singh as Inspector Dushyant (2014) * Gaurav Khanna as Inspector Kavin (2014) * Abid Shaikh as Sub-Inspector Vikram (2014) * Vivana Singh as Cyber Inspector Ritu (2017–2018) * B. P. Singh as DCP Samsher Singh Chitrole (2005–2016) * Rahil Azam as Nakul Pradyuman (2004–2005, 2015) * Mahesh Manjrekar as Harpeez Dongara (2010) * Tarun Khanna as Sub-Inspector Suraj (2012–2013) * Deepak Shirke as ACP Digvijay (2012–2013) * Rahul Dev as Katori Damta (2016) *Karmveer Choudhary as Pratap Singh * Kuldeep Singh as Dr. Vaibhav (2014) * Tigmanshu Dhulia as Barbosa, Leader of the Eye Gang (2018) * Janvi Chheda as Sub- Inspector Shreya (2012–2016, 2018) * KK Goswami as Dhenchu, DCP's informer (2013) CID: Special Bureau cast (2004–2006) * Anup Soni as ACP Ajatshatru * Salil Ankola as Senior Inspector Akshay * Nimai Bali as Senior Inspector Pratap * Hrishikesh Pandey as Inspector Abhimanyu * Sushmita Daan as Inspector Jasmine * Mansi Verma as Inspector Tejali * Sharad Kelkar as Sub-Inspector Jehan * Mugdha Godbole as Sub-Inspector Akansha * Amita Chandekar as Sub-Inspector Ashwini * Sachin Sharma as Sub-Inspector Samar * Kushal Punjabi as Sub-Inspector Kushal CID 111 – The Inheritance CID got into both the Limca Book of Records and the Guinness Book of World Records on 7 November 2004 for its record-breaking single shot episode of 111 minutes (1 hour and 51 minutes), entitled "The Inheritance" without a cut which writer – director – producer B. P. Singh feels "every Indian should be proud of because no one has achieved this before". This special episode was shot between 6:30 – 8:21 PM IST on 8 October 2004 at Lonavala and was aired on 7 November 2004 (Sunday) without a break from 8 – 10 PM IST. Other sub-series CID introduced its following sub-series during its 21 years of run on Indian Television. These sub-series aired alongside the main series:- * CID – Files (1998–2003) * CID – Special Bureau (2004–2006) * 10 Years Of Glory: CID – Most Wanted (2007) * CID – Water Crime Stories (2009) * CID – Serial Killer Cases (2009) * CID – Brides and Murders (2009) * CID – Aakhri Chunauti (2010) * CID – Abhijeet Ke Ateet Ka Raaz (2010–2011) * CID – Chase (2011) * CID – Dhoom (2011) * CID – Grahan (2012) * CID – Ganga (2013) * CID – Mission Mumbai (2014) * CID – Giraftaar (2014) * CID – Karo Ya Maro (2016) * 21 Years Of Bravery: CID vs The Eye (2017–2018) Production Marathi theatre veteran, Shivaji Satam, who plays ACP Pradyuman, had worked with B. P. Singh on many projects before CID. He said in an interview: "Having worked with B. P. Singh on so many projects (initially being the Marathi sitcom Ek Shunya Shunya), I had to be a part of CID". Aditya Shrivastav, who portrays Senior Inspector Abhijeet, was introduced in the show as a criminal but was later added into the CID team. "I had agreed to do only 26 episodes. In 1998, I was also doing some films, and B. P. Singh Sir gave me the flexibility to come and go as I felt like. But I began to enjoy the role of Abhijeet, and so stayed on", said Shrivastav. Singh wanted Srivastav to be part of his team after seeing his work in Ram Gopal Varma’s Satya. Dayanand Shetty, who portrays Senior Inspector Daya was spotted by Sanjay Shetty, a member of the CID production team in a community play in which he was adjudged best actor. Singh was so impressed with Shetty that he finalized him just 5 minutes into the audition. CID is primarily shot in Mumbai, Maharashtra, India. During the long course of the show, the series has been shot in various locations all over India. The series has also been shot in foreign countries. Some Foreign locations have included places like Uzbekistan, a major shoot in Paris, and Switzerland which included tourist attractions like Interlaken as well as cities such as Berne and Zurich. The major shoot in Paris-Switzerland was for the 2 hourly special episode "Aakhri Chunauti", and a part of the production team's 13th anniversary celebration plan. Other initiatives Beginning on 7 July 2006; a nationwide hunt called Operation Talaash was launched, in search of a new officer to join the CID team, which ended on 1 September 2006. Vivek V. Mashru who played Sub-Inspector Vivek, was selected to play the role. Sony Entertainment Television had launched CID: Gallantry Awards, an initiative to encourage and honour acts of bravery in society on 26 January 2010 Republic Day. The second edition of this initiative was aired on 23 January 2011. The third and fourth editions were aired on 1 April 2012 and 14 April 2013 respectively. On 10 July 2015; Sony TV announced the Shaatir Lekhak Contest, in which 3 incomplete stories and clues were presented. Contestants were required to complete any one story out of three. The contest ended on 26 July 2015. The winning story was appeared in episodes and prizes were also given to the winner. From the total entries, 3 winners were selected, one for each story. The result for the winners were declared during one of the episodes of CID prior to 1 September 2015. Crossovers The series had many crossover episodes with many series. CID had three crossover episodes with the series Aahat, once on 13 November 2009; second time on 12 February 2010 and third time on 25 June 2010. It also had crossover episodes with Adaalat, once on 3–4 December 2010; second time on 15 July 2012 titled CID Viruddh Adaalat and third time on 20 December 2014 titled CID v Adaalat – Karmyudh. It also had a crossover with Sab TV's comedy series Taarak Mehta Ka Ooltah Chashmah for 4 episodes. Titled as "Mahasangram", it started and ended on July 2014. Reception Critical response Rediff stated, "Its actors, or at least the core of the cast who have been a part of the series since its inception are so popular they have become household names." Times of India stated, "CID which has constantly entertained its viewers with unique and challenging cases is also known for its different jokes in the world of internet." Ratings Rediff gave the series 4.5 / 5 stars, and stated, "Much of the credit for CID's success should go to Singh, and its cast, especially Shivaji Satam who plays ACP Pradyuman". Rahul Hedge of Rediff giving the same ratings stated, "The crime detective series is still going strong". Accolades Adaptations A Bengali adapted version of CID known as C.I.D. Kolkata Bureau airs on Sony Aath. See also * List of programs broadcast by Sony Entertainment Television References External Links *CID on Sony LIV *Official website on SET India * Category:1998 Indian television series debuts Category:1990s Indian television series Category:2000s Indian television series Category:2010s Indian television series Category:Hindi-language television programs Category:Television shows set in Mumbai Category:Indian action television series Category:Indian crime television series Category:Detective television series Category:Sony Entertainment Television series Category:Sony Pictures Networks India franchises Category:Police procedural television series Category:Fictional portrayals of police departments in India Category:Geo TV series